The Edge
by Habeous Corpus
Summary: Disaster strikes during a routine CBI operation. Jisbon. Posted for the August challenge.


**Disclaimer: If I owned The Mentalist, the beach scene in Redwood would have probably been topless. But I don't own it. **_**Damn!**_

**A/N—This is for the Jello-Forever August challenge. **

**The Edge**

Friday, January 15th. A day that most of the world would forget, but Theresa Lisbon wouldn't. It started like any other day, wrapping up a case. Their suspect was tracked to a dilapidated hotel just out of Sacramento, and they had to go do the extraction. It was right near a forest. The team piled into an SUV, and went to said hotel. Jane was told to stay by the car, and the other three agents present knocked on the door. The room was on the fourth floor, and the door was unlocked. Cho cautiously stepped into the doorway. "Mr. Henry? California CBI!"

There was a rustling from within the room. The other two agents started a sweep of the area. Suddenly, Henry burst out from the bathroom and streaked past the trio. He was out the door before the agents even turned around. He vaulted over the railing and made a break for it. Lisbon ran out onto the balcony outside the room, and she saw Jane try to stop Henry. She ran down the rickety stairs to offer assistance. He looked to be doing a pretty good job, until Henry slammed him against the side of the car. Temporarily dazed, Jane lost his advantage. Henry took this opportunity to wrap his hands around Jane's throat and squeeze. When Lisbon saw this, she raised her gun. Even if she ran, Jane would be dead before she got there. She took the shot, and a man fell.

Friday, January 15th. The day Patrick Jane died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisbon stood there in shock. What had she done? All her training couldn't have prepared her for this. Her fragmented mind could only think of one thing: _run._ So she ran. She bolted into the forest, dodging trees, ignoring the shouts of her coworkers. Lisbon ran until she came to a cliff. She stood on the edge, trying to find some sense. Anything that she could hold on to. Speaking of holding on to things, she was feeling dizzy. The world started to spin, and she fainted, falling backwards onto solid ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing she was aware of after that was white. Blinding white. She couldn't see a thing, but she could hear someone speaking to her. "Lisbon! Talk to me, woman."

But… he was dead! She couldn't see him so she guessed, "Jane?"

"The one, the only."

"You're dead. Am I dead too?" She mentally kicked herself for sounding like a two-year old.

"No, just unconscious. If you were dead, you'd be able to see me." Lisbon felt a soft hand slip into hers. "I had to do it."

"Do what?"

"Conk you out. I was afraid you were going to jump." His voice sounded so warm, so sincere.

"I killed you, and yet you saved my life? What happened to revenge?"

"Revenge for what? A mistake. That's all."

"I still didn't deserve to be saved." She felt the hand leave hers and cup her face.

"I had a choice," he told her, "to make one change in the world. I could kill Red John, and I almost did. However, I saw you on the edge of that cliff, and I saved you. I had to."

"You should have nailed that guy! Forget me. I—" Jane wrapped his arms around her.

"How can I forget about you?" he whispered.

Then there was a commotion of voices below them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Theresa Lisbon awoke, there were many people around her. Mostly nurses, but there were a few familiar faces. The team. Her family. One was not present, but she was at peace with that. She knew she was loved by him.

She ignored the flurry of activity around her, lost in thought. How could she ever repay Jane for what he did? The solution made itself apparent after a few seconds. Lisbon would set out after Red John, and dedicate her search to the man she loved: Patrick Jane.

Rigsby's voice snapped her out of her trance. "How are you feeling, boss?"

Lisbon looked him straight in the eye. "Wonderful!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**~To Err is human; to Forgive is divine.**_


End file.
